Wooden pallets of a generally standard construction are commonly used to support loads for handling and storage of parts. During such use the pallets are handled, usually roughly, whereby the pallets are subject to usual damage. Also, where such pallets are stacked one above the other, the loads from the upper pallets in a stack are transmitted, commonly at least partly through the pallets lower in the stack so that the load transmitting portions of the pallets are damaged. The present invention is to protect the wooden pallets from such damaging action insofar as possible.
An object of this invention is to provide a generally rectangular stacking device which can be easily clamped at its lower edge to a wooden pallet and which will provide four corner posts connected near the bottom on two opposite sides by two lower cross pieces which fit snugly over the ends of the parallel boards forming the top of the pallet, and which are connected at the top by four upper cross pieces. One pair of these upper cross pieces is rigidly connected between the corner posts, on one side of the rectangle, and each has a lower flange rigidly connected to an upwardly extending flange on its outer edge, this last named flange being flared outwardly to guide an upper similar device into stacking position. The other two sides of the rectangle are connected by rigid beams which are connected by a pivot pin at one end and so arranged that this last named upper cross piece can be oscillated about the pivot pin to a position closely beneath and aligned with one of the first named upper cross pieces so as to provide one of the two complexes which in this position of the parts is substantially a flat rectangle. To make a complete stacking device, two of these complexes are secured together by a pin or bolt securing the opposite end of the pivoted cross piece of the first member to a corner post of the second complex.